Nothing More, Nothing Less
by Yaten Kuo
Summary: After 5 years in the Makai, Hiei finally gets to return to the Ningenkai. But after 5 years separated from Kurama, would the fox spirit actually forget about the fire demon? shounen ai, Kurama/Hiei


Nothing More, Nothing Less  
  
By  
  
Ikari Yuuki  
  
Disclaimers: YYH doesn't belong to me. But the story does!  
  
A/N: This has been played around in my mind for several months now. But before I never had the chance to write it down because of school. When summer started though, I began to write the idea down on paper, and now, I'm writing the story online for you guys to read! So bare with me. I'm not a good writer.  
  
Warning: shounen ai ( Kurama/Hiei ), Kurama/OC( temporary ), major angst on Hiei's part  
  
DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE PAIRING!! IF YOU READ, THEN DON'T YOU DARE BLAME ME!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: Returning to Ningenkai  
  
"Hiei-sama! Wake up! Wake up!"  
  
Ruby eyes slowly blinked tiredly as the sleeply red eyes adjusted itself to the brillient light flooding through the bedroom window. Slowly, the ruby eyes turned towards the right to see a small black creature with ears like a rabbit, a pink nose like a butten, and diamond eyes that radiates brightly of all the different colors of the rainbow, hoping up and down besides the bed.  
  
"Hiei-sama! You're awake!" the small creature cried with happiness as the bouncing became more furious.  
  
Hiei smiled at the small creature before him.  
  
"Ohayo," whispered Hiei softly, his voice sounding a bit coarse from the lack of use.  
  
Blushing slightly at the crack in his voice, he coughed gently before lazily streatching his arms above his spiked black head, eyes closed in contentment and mouth lifted in a slight smile. Reopening his eyes, he sat up, threw the covers away, revealing his pale lean chest, and swung his sturdy legs over the side of the bed.  
  
"Hiei-sama, would like to take a bath today?" asked the tiny rabbit-look- alike as he bounced by Hiei's side as the fire demon made his way towards the bathroom door.  
  
Hiei glanced down at the small creature by his side and shook his head gently. "Iie, Shiina, but thank you anyway."  
  
Stepping into his bathroom, Hiei first made way towards the sink, brushing his teeth first with a toothbrush that he had recieved from Kurama. Afterwards, the fire demon took a towel on a nearby rack, soaked it with cold water before wringing it dry and cleaning his face with it. Immediately he felt refreshed and more awake.  
  
"Ne, Hiei-sama, are you going back to the Ningenkai today?" asked Shiina as he followed Hiei towards the closet.  
  
"Ee," replied the youkai as he scanned the variety of clothing presented to him.  
  
The clothing before him was far from the original black clothing that he had been accustomed to wearing. The clothing before him, instead, contained various colors and were in the chinese style that usually Kurama would wear.  
  
"Sugoi, Hiei-sama! I never knew you had these clothing! They are extremelly beautiful!!" exclaimed Shiina as his tiny diamond eyes sparkle at the supreb display before him.  
  
"Of course they are," answered Hiei as he reached in to retrieve a red and white outfit, embrodied by golden linings. Strolling back to his bed, he laid the precious clothing down and started stripping off his own clothing. "Kurama gave them to me, and you should know how a Youko loves beautiful things."  
  
"Kinda like how he loves you?" questioned Shiina innocently as he watched his master change into the silkly clothes.  
  
Hiei slightly blushed but managed to turn around from the mirror to scowl down at the small creature. "Don't make things up, Shiina."  
  
The small creature only bowed his head down, ashamed. "Gomen nasai, Hiei- sama. I thought he loved you. Please forgive me."  
  
"Hn," snorted Hiei softly as he turned back towards the mirror before him. Lifting his hands to adjust his colar, Hiei continued, "Apology accepted. Just don't mention it again."  
  
"Hai, Hiei-sama," said Shiina as he bounced himself next to Hiei. "Demo. . .Hiei-sama. . ."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Don't you love him?"  
  
Hiei's eyes widened, and slightly, he clentched his fists as his jaw tightened.  
  
"Why would you say that?" asked the half-koorime stiffly.  
  
"Well," started Shiina, "everytime Kurama's name is mentioned, your eyes becomes extremelly soft and warm. And there seems to be this twinkle within them. Not only that you seem to get lost in your thoughts frequently."  
  
Hiei blushed slightly and stuttered as he tried to correct his cute companion.  
  
"Th- -That's not true!! I don't love him!" exclaimed Hiei haughtly. "And besides," continued the fire demon as he turned away from the mirror towards the bed where his katana laid. "He's a youko; why would he be interested in a scrawny, forbbidden child like me?"  
  
"Hiei-sama. . . you're not scrawny!! You're really, really beautiful!!" cried Shiina, trying to cheer his master.  
  
Hiei laughed shortly at the creature's exclamation. Turning around, he gave his small companion a smile.  
  
"Thanks for trying to cheer me up," smiled Hiei.  
  
Shiina only smiled brightly, as much as he could. "Your welcome, Hiei- sama!! It is my job to serve you and make you happy!!"  
  
Hiei laughed as Shiina bounced happily up and down, proud that he made his master laugh.  
  
"You better get going now, Hiei-sama," quipped Shiina. "You do want to see Kurama soon, ne?"  
  
"Oi! Tha- - -!" sputtered Hiei as he tried to get a cohereant sentence out his mouth.  
  
"Hai! Hai! I know, Hiei-sama!" exclaimed Shiina happily as it hopped its way out the bedroom door, leaving a slightly frustrated fire demon behind.  
  
Sighing, Hiei turned back to the mirror. He had changed, though not in a physical sense. He was still as short as ever and his hair was still spiky black with the white starburst in the middle. Although, he hadn't changed, the half-koorime was stronger than before. His muslces may be hard and strong, but inside he had soften tremendously. His eyes which had held so much ice and steel before, enough to drive people away with just a single glance, would now invite many to him.  
  
Sighing once more, he smoothed out the wrinkles and quickly brushed out his hair with his fingertips, and took his katana and tied it tightly around his slender waist. Checking his image once more, Hiei smiled slightly, satisfied with himself, before going to Mukuro to big his goodbye before leaving for Ningenkai.  
  
'Kurama- - -I'm coming back. . .'  
  
His footsteps echoed loudly down the abandoned hallway.  
  
'. . .finally. . .after 5 years. . .'  
  
END  
  
A/N: Okay, that wasn't TOO bad. But it wasn't that good either. Still, it's my opinion which means it doesn't count. YOUR opinion counts! The readers!! So pleaseeeeeeeeee, review!!! I'll make a deal. If there's at least TEN (10) reviews wanting me to CONTINUE, then I'll continue and post the next chapter. If not...then I'll think about it REALLY HARD.  
  
So, Review onegai!! 


End file.
